Housepets!: Re Nexa
by Dancing Lunar Wolves
Summary: Beyond the realm that we can see are ties that can crumble and chains that can bind and bonds that hold true. Strange things are happening in Babylon Gardens but nobody knows the origin of the events. The very essence of fate and destiny will be tested.
1. Web of Deceit

**Okay so this is the not so long awaited housepets title I've been working on. Took some time and I really like the comic. I may do oc's but then again I may not. So that being said I hope you enjoy this piece. Disclaimer: All characters in house pets belong to Rick Griffin (aka not me) so the rights for the characters belong to him (once again not me). Except for O/C's.**

* * *

**HOUSEPETS! : Re Nexa**

**:Chapter 1 Web of Deceit:**

A shimmering light surrounded his wrists as he was brought into the courtroom. The three headed dog that was practically dragging him in was furious. Many hundreds of eyes stared at the sight whispering to each other and gesturing at him. His blue wings bound together and broken disabling him from escape as he was brought in. He was brought to a large platform, circular and a sight far from any ordinary court room. Pete walked up to the platform and stood there, a cocky grin set on his face mocking everyone present. Those there knew this being as deceitful and cunning in what he did. He could see the look in their eyes some terrified of him, but he knew everyone here and was glad to have them as witnesses.

Two massive figures appeared before him suddenly and kept their positions in mid space hovering above him. Both entities appearing as mists of themselves, emanating their forms in the court. All of the attendees finally sat acknowledging that the session had begun. Not wanting to even wait for the beginning the smug gryphon yelled at his accusers "Yea yea I know why I'm here". His wings shifted slightly, the guard dog nearly turned and pounced but was stopped by a massive red tail in her way. Petes overbearing confidence showing more as he proceeded "So what I have no true avatar and who cares that I may have cheated a bit here and there".

The court room was silent as the two mists began to glow, the green one spoke first "Pete you are a disgrace to us and will be punished accordingly". Pete looked at the mist his grin turning into a slight laughter that caused the court members to shiver. The griffon laughed, his face becoming more and more relaxed almost eerie "I'm not done yet". "YES YOU ARE" the voice of the red mist shouted at him "Breaking in and stealing fate, control of anthers will with no consent, and almost destroying some parts of the game board to the cosmos YOU ARE GUILTY".

The court wildly cheered at these words, many figures rejoicing. The gryphon was silent, the look of anger in his eyes was intense. The court went silent when they saw him, fear beginning to rise in some that knew this look well. Both mists began to glow forming a sphere around Pete "We have decided to sentence you to void imprisonment for you have no connections to the game". The sphere shimmered as it wrapped itself around him, sealing him in a glimmering bubble. He tried to protest but soon found out that the bubble he was in could not emit sound, but he could clearly hear all of them. He struggled to break free but it was to no avail as his attacks hit the solid wall.

The sounds of laughter could be heard through the grand court. Some mocking the cosmic fool, others relieved that nobody would have to suffer. The green mist had begun to dissipate, leaving the courtroom as it did so. The red mist was soon to follow "Take him away to the cell". As it gave its instruction it had disappeared , the court members all rising to make their way out. The guard dog pressed on the side of the bubble causing it so start rolling "You heard em Pete". He couldn't have looked any more embarrassed as he was rolled out of the court every now and then sliding to the bottom of the bubble. Soon after they came to a giant door. The ebony door elegant in its design was the one place even he couldn't get out of without help. The gate silently opened revealing only a pitch black void. "In ya go" the three headed dog said pushing him in. She laughed a bit when she saw him try to escape one last time against the barrier but only fail.

The door shut in front him sealing him inside the void. He looked around and saw nothing there, not even a single shred of light. He burst into laughter thought only he had heard it himself in the darkness. "Finally I can get started, no interruptions" he sat down a the bottom of the bubble and crossed his arms. His broken wings slowly moving to surround his body, his eyes began to emit a soft yellowish glow. A small red and black board had appeared in front of him. It was a chess board finely carved and intricate in detail . The board was full of chess pieces, each one fitting perfectly in place and ordered. "All the pieces I need are in place" he said as he placed his hand on the a single item and moved it. "In order to get my king to move I need to get a pawn to expose him. The gryphon set the piece as needed, his eyes no longer glowed, but his smile as wide as ever.

**I•I**

"king...King". He heard his name being called again for the umpteenth time through the shaking. He knew this voice but he had to shake off the feeling of tiredness as he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly opened them and regretted it, the sun was just too bright. He shielded his eyes with his hands trying to block the bright rays only to hear a laugh coming from beside him. "Finally awake yet?" Fox said, still nose deep in his book while they sat under the tree. King gave a slight yawn, not wanting to get up just yet but he knew he had to. "Yea I'm up" he slowly got up and started to stretch feeling somewhat relieved from his nap. "Finally" the husky said closing the book and getting up and stretching with his friend. "You looked like you were having a nightmare" he said seeing his corgi friend stare into the street.

"Hm" he sad looking back at where he slept. He did have to admit he did feel a bit uneasy every now and then when he slept because his fate was in his hands. He couldn't shake the feeling of terror but he kept his watch in a secret place at home. He shrugged his shoulders when he turned to see Fox again. He got the same gesture in return. "Hey King remember we have a club meeting tonight". His once cheerful look dropped, remembering all the times he had with Bino. He scratched the back of his head trying to come up with an excuse not to go "Well...I...um". Fox knew he would try to get out of the meeting so he had before hand thought of a great way to convince him. "Well If you don't go I guess I'd have to tell Bailey that you were too terrified to have fun". King's ears shot up and his hand dropped, he couldn't risk having Bailey see he couldn't defend himself. Fox could only smile at King's indecisiveness and began to start walking home, hearing a faint "fine" coming from the tree.

King stood there for a moment longer still hating the idea that he's have to be in the same room as that 'animal' again. Looking up into the cloudless sky he sighed, feeling every part of his new life take him on strange new twists and turns. On one paw he had his best friend and Bailey, and on the other were... well everyone that hated him. He knew he would force himself to go to the club meeting so he just dismissed the feeling of gloom he had set out for it. His fate was safe, his friends were there to help him and he had started gaining control of something of a life. Taking a step in the direction of his and the wolves residence he thought "what's the worst that could happen".

**************: ****: ****: ****: ****: :**  


***Next move : 1. d2 d4*******

* * *

**YAYZ and this is my second story here. Happy face in 3...2...1...:) . /end happy face... aww. So tell how you liked. More where this came from, and your reviews are appreciated. I will be posting more updates and story details on my profile page, also don't forget to vote on what story I do next. And if you get a chance check out some of my other stories. ^_^**


	2. Threads of Despair

**Seriously too long... just too long since I made one of these. But its worth the wait Right... right?... no? then i haz a sad T.T see thats a sad. Moving on I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Disclaimer: All characters in house pets belong to Rick Griffin (aka not me) so the rights for the characters belong to him (once again not me). Except for O/C's.**

* * *

**HOUSEPETS! Re Nexa**

**:Chapter 1 Threads of Despair:**

**d7-d5**

He really didn't feel like going. He wanted to make up every excuse to just drop the whole thing. But Bailey would find out and he'd be labeled as a true coward. That wasn't him, that wasn't how Jo... well King showed his true colors. The corgi rounded the last corner leading to his and the wolves house. A short distance and the weather wasn't overbaringly hot. One of the better qualities of being a dog in the spring is being able to smell everything around you. But sometimes smelling everything meant you had to even get a whiff of your enemies. "Bino" that dog had done almost everything to him in the book. He was spiteful, hateful, all around umpleasant, and to top it off he was nearby.

King didn't want to go th the meeting knowing Bino would make things worse. But he had to endure it just to say that he wasn't a coward, or much of one. He had to be near him sooner or later, but for now he had to choose later. As quickly as he could he dashed down the sidewalk. His stubby leggs more than once a problem for him proving more so now when he tried to avoid danger. His collar shaking as he ran by nearer and nearer to his dwellings just now at the fence "Almost there almost..".

"Well if it isn't the runt" that irritating voice, that annoying tone, those cold and bitter words. King stopped mid stride, on one paw if he didn't confront him then he'd be kicked out of the club, and then on the other thered be a fight between the two. He sighed in annoyance and turned around facing that smug dog once more. "What do you want Bino" he barked knowing that animal's only puropse was to ruin what was left of his life. Bino stood across the street staring at King for a moment. He held a piece of paper in his hand and waved it at him. "Well this was your invitation to the club cookout tomorrow but..." He glared at King before plastering a grin on his face and slowly shredded the note. "Oh look at that its gone now, I guess you were never supposed to join us" he chuckled to himself and turned around.

The corgi looked furious at this display of animosity "You know what Bino". He saw the dog walking away barely paying attention to him "I hope you get fleas by the time the party starts". Bino stopped for a moment just halfway down the block. He turned and yelled back "Well atleast everyone likes having me around unlike you runt". Bino turned and ran down the streeet vanisjhing from sight almost instantly.

By the time he had seen his foe leaving the scene he felt somewhat saddened at the comment. As if his life hadn't been strange enough now he was being disowned by even animals. "Stupid Bino" he turned and walked approaching the steps to their house "Why does he always demean everyone". He pulled his house key out from his collar and unlocked the door "Well every dog will have its day, even him". By the time he had opened the door the fresh scent of meat had caught his nose. "Oh hey there King back early?" a voice called to him from the kitchen.

"Hey Lucretia, I'm just back to get a few things for the club meeting tonight" he walked past the door seeing the wolf preparing something. Ever since he became a dog his tastes have changed, but seeing a wolf attempting to cook something to him was still bizarre. "Well the kids are with Miles and Darryl getting new hats" she flipped something in a pan as she turned to look at him. "We got some new stuff to try from the Miltons and this cookbook is great" picking up a yellow book from next to her the walked over to king and handed it to him to read the title.

"Carnivores Cook-Book, If its on your plate odds are it ate some vegetables in its life" the dog stared at the book and flipped through the pages roughly skimming over it. Every page with some kind of dish with little of no effort to place anything other than meat. But what had intrigued him was the page that she had tabbed "Bacon wrapped chicken stuffed grilled steak?". At the mention of this he leaned his head up to see a wide smile on the wolf's face. He handed her back the book and looked on the stove "It smells great, but most of the seasonings I cant find, and the cooking time was far too long, so It's almost done, wanna try it?". She walked back over to the steak it was sommering slowly and fully prepared, but he was a bit skeptical about her cooking prowess.

He had to come up with something quick without having her feelings hurt "No thanks, I plan on eating alot at the club party tonight so I'll have to pass this time". She shugged her shoulders "Ah well, I'll tell you how this went , and I hope you have fun at the party tonight". He silently nodded and headed upstairs taking a right around the corner into his room. He got in and closed the door ensuring nobody else was around like Lucretia had said. He went to his dresser drawer and pulled out a small green box. Pulling the lid open he saw what he was looking for. The small yellow pocket watch, on the back was a name familiar to him but could never be said.

He sighed deeply remembering how things got to be this way "I hope all this is resolved soon, I can't leave this thing behind". He took the watch and placed it under his collar, it was a tight fit but it wasn't stressful to the point of pain. He took the lid of the box and placed it back into its container and put that back in the drawer. A clock from downstairs chimed telling him that it was about 4 and he had little time to get to the club to meet with fox before it began. He headed back downstairs hearing chewing sounds from the kitchen, but not paying it too much attention. He opened the door and locked it on his way out.

**I•I**

"Stupid King" Bino kicked a rock down the street while he walked around aimlessly. "Who does he think he is always ruining my good time" he kicked another rock into a nearby bush. "OWW" a yell of pain shouted from the bush catching the angry dog's attention. "Who'se there" he yelled back at it starting to back up. "Why'd you hit me with a rock" a small dog emerged from the bush. He stood and scratched a bump on his head. Those black and white marka and short coat distinguished him from most other neighborhood dogs. He was a collie.

"Well you should watch where you're hiding cause that bush is mine" Bino pointed at him attempting to move the collie away from his falsely claimed territory. The collie looked down at his own pads "I'm sorry, I was just looking for something". Bino looked even angrier. That dog was not only disrupting his order but was now looking for something that should cleary be his. But what to do in this situation, he could force him out or..."What are you looking for". Bino looked sternly at the collie trying to be intimidating despite his small stature. The collie looked around and twiddled his thumbs before he looked back at him "A watch".

**************: ****: ****: ****: ****: :**

*******Next move : 2. Nb1-c3*******

* * *

**Whats this? an update on time? WOW. No seriously though this needed an update, I plan on doing more next time but till then it will be a decent series full of drama n stuff. More to come and also A new title will be up soon. If you have the time please review. Polls will be up soon so vote away. Well not one title but many more to come. Till next time I'm DLW ^_^.**


End file.
